Whyr Nauth (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Whyr Nauth is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World who was brought to another universe by Mr. Omni. His origins were unknown at first, but through his flashbacks it has been revealed that he lost his memory at some point in time and that he used to live in Equilibrium together with his sister. Equilibrium was destroyed and his Ilia was killed. It's one of his goals to make a place where all inhabitants of earth can live together in harmony just like they did in Equilibrium. At first his methods of achieving this were quite brutal, but he changed his ways and even befriended many of the others that were summoned by Omni. He didn't want to be part of the conquest to rule the world anymore and created the country of Equalis for those who needed a place where everyone was welcome. Everything was going fine, but the flashbacks Whyr Nauth has been having have a negative effect on him. Appearance and Personality Whyr Nauth can take on many forms, but he often assumes that of a young handsome man with light brown hair and yellow eyes. It seems that he prefers to keep the form heused to have when he lived in Equilibirum. He often wears a cape, gloves and plated pants as shown in the image. He was cold and calculating at first and didn't seem to care much for the wellbeing of individuals as long as he could unite the world. He became less cold as time went on but then he was corrupted and he became very sadistic and violent. After he got purified by Melvin his personality changed into a somewhat warmhearted and charismatic person, however a darkness still lingered within him. He abandoned his ambitions of ruling the world with an iron fist and created the country of Equalis for all the people that had gained abilities and for monsters, normal humans were welcome too however. He cares deeply about Equalis and its people and would do anything to protect them just like he did for Equilibrium before it was destroyed. The darkness within him tries to exploit his failure to protect Equilibrium and his desire to protect Equalis. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Whyr Nauth, King of Equalis, Lord Nauth, King of Equilibrium, Whyrrian Nautil, Lord Nautil Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King, Superpowered entity, Hell Lord Birthplace: Equilibrium Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Unity, Equalis, fighting, taking baths, hanging out with his friend Melchior Dislikes: Enemies of Equalis, people who waste their powers, discrimination Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light brown Values: Equalis and its people, harmony, alliances, promises Martial Status: '''Is single '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Reggy, Kabus, Ripodanof, Xavier Previous Affiliation: Ilia Nautil Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A | High 4-C | 4-B Powers and Abilities: |-|First Soul=[Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Force Fields, Technology Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Was able to absorb the radiation that made the United States uninhabitable and absorbed electricity on multiple occasions), Energy Blasts, Mind Reading, Consciousness Transferal, Regeneration (Mid) |-|Second Soul=Same as before plus Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the earth and read the minds of many people), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and drain their energy), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Corruption (Type 2; can drain the inner light of others with Shadow Leeches and can corrupt Kanohi masks), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the most strong willed individuals and overwhelm them with terror), Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex illusions), Invisibility(Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Whyr Nauth is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Resistance to heat and cold |-|Third Soul=as before to a much higher degree plus [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Senses Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Intangibility (Can become only a soul), Aura, Transformation, Can't feel pain, Attack Reflection , Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistance to fire manipulation), Can penetrate multiple barriers of people stronger than him, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of people comparable to him), Immortality (Type 1), Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Can fix sections of space in his opponents body so that they can't regenerate), Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness), Time Stop, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Pain Manipulation (Can hurt his opponents with Acies whether he hits them or not), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Pain Manipulation Pain Manipulation, Inducement Corrosion Inducement Corrosion Inducement, Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Electricity Manipulation, Erasure Existence Erasure, Manipulation Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation(Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Paralysis, Poisons, Void Manipulation, (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Power Absorption(Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) |-|Fourth Soul=as before to a much higher degree plus [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration Regeneration (High), Cross-Dimensional Teleportation, Sensory Manipulation (Can block enhanced senses), Earth Manipulation (Can cause Earthquakes, Can open tears in the ground to hell), Duplication, Summoning (Can summon demonic minions to attack his foes), Astral Projection, Power Granting (Can empower humans), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Power Nullification (can nullify reality warping powers) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level '''(Is as strong as Ultron (EMH)) | '''Multi-Continent level, many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | Large Star Level '(Is as strong as Benimaru and fought multiple other characters that were chosen by Omni off at once), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | '''Solar System level '(Is as strong as Bleackheart), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability '''Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Is as fast as Ultron (EMH)) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Is faster than lightning) | 'FTL '(is as fast as Benimaru) with '''Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | Massively FTL+ '(Is as fast as Blackheart and with Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) 'Lifting Strength: Class G | Same as before | Same as before. Likely far higher | Same as before. Likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level | Large Star Level, '''Difficult ''''to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps | 'Solar System Level, '''Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps 'Stamina: Infinite (He can never run out of energy or tire) | Infinite | Infinite | infinite Range: Several hundred meters with weapons; Planetary by hacking | Hundreds of kilometers; Planetary with hacking, mind manipulation and teleportation | Same as before | Same as before Low Universal with dimensional travel, portals and mental abilities Standard Equipment: *Weaponized drones of various kinds. *Tridax Pod':' A sphere-shaped container with Shadow Leeches inside. Shadow Leeches, on contact with other beings, drain them of their inner light, tainting them with evil. *A twin sword. *His katana. *Acies, a sword that can cut through even singular atoms and that can channel the user's abilities and it can inflict pain on the enemies of its user even if it doesn't hit them. It inflicts pain on it's user too, but this is not a problem for Whyr Nauth since he can't feel pain. The sword becomes sharper with every kill. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can hack anything on the planet, took over half of the world together with Ripodanof through both power and wit in two days and was able to maintain this empire. Can easily create advanced futuristic technology and infrastructures. Created the country of Equalis out of nothing and managed to attract many monsters and humans within a day etc.) Weaknesses: He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. Feats: - Took over half the world together with Ripodanof in a matter of days. - Took over almost all technology on the planet. - Was able to fight multiple other people that were comparable to him in power and even abilities at once. - Created the country of Equalis in less than a day. - Moved Equalis to a different universe in a small time frame. - Commands a vast and powerful army. Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Antidermis:' Whyr Nauth's true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Whyr Nauth does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Whyr Nauth can leave it in his Antidermis form. *'Kraata Creation:' Whyr Nauth can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of Whyr Nauth. *'Shadow:' Whyr Nauthhas control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Whyr Nauth can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. *'Virus Creation:' Whyr Nauth can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: Whyr Nauth possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Whyr Nauth can strike with pinpoint accuracy. He can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Adaptation:' Whyr Nauth can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Whyr Nauth can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Whyr Nauth can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Whyr Nauth can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Whyr Nauth can form an aura that can reduce his enemies to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Whyr Nauth can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Whyr Nauth has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Elasticity:' Whyr Nauth can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Whyr Nauth can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Whyr Nauth becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Electricity:' Whyr Nauth can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Whyr Nauth's presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the greatest heroes, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Whyr Nauth can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Whyr Nauth can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Whyr Nauth can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering his victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' Whyr Nauth can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Whyr Nauth can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Whyr Nauth can summon and control insects from across the world to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Whyr Nauth's resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of his enemies and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Whyr Nauth can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Whyr Nauth can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Whyr Nauth can invade the mind and read the minds of others as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Whyr Nauth can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Whyr Nauth's surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Whyr Nauth can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Whyr Nauth's presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Whyr Nauth can release a high-power scream that can be heard across an entire country, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Whyr Nauth heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Whyr Nauth can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that are made from Protodermis. *'Shattering:' Whyr Nauth can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Whyr Nauth can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Whyr Nauth can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Sonics:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Whyr Nauth can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Whyr Nauth can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. He can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Whyr Nauth can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Hell Flare': An ability which creates a ball made of fire, hellfire and lightning which absorbs it's target's magical energy to fuel its growth, it then transforms into a 100m dome which burns everything inside to ashes with temperatures reaching 2000-5000 degrees. When combined with the dark flame, this ability also nullifies resistances to fire attacks. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Penetration:' By adding the penetration attribute to his energy, Whyr Nauth can incapacitate his opponents by causing his opponents flow of magic power to be in disarray. This ability is also designed to be used against opponents stronger than him therefore having multiple strong barriers protecting them, with this ability he is capable of breaking through barriers. *'Demon Flame Transformation:' An ability that raises his physical power. It is an ability where he is able to use the properties of his soul body; his bodies strength is transferred to his soul body. This ability also heals any injuries he has. *'Rebirth Flame:' An ability which combines the negation properties of the black flame with his aura. Just like flowing water, it cannot be eluded, the flame wraps up and thoroughly burns everything. It was even capable of overpowering Diablo’s Scissors which reaps all lives. *'Generalissimo': Whyr Nauth's ability which comprehends the entire theatre of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'Dim Current Slash': A master swordsman art . Just like flowing water, the skill wards off everything and deflects it back at the opponent. It is the pinnacle of sword arts, even capable of reflecting psychic attacks, existence erasure, energy attacks etc. *'Blazing Sun Lord Amaterasu': Whyr Nauth’s Ultimate Skill which gives him control over light and heat * Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. * Multi-Dimensional Barrier: An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defence by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replaces Whyr Nauth's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts his spells. * Demon Lord's Ambition: An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. * Prominence Acceleration: An ability created using Turn Null, the energy takes the shape of a dragon and swallows its targets. * Space-Time Control: An ability that allows the user to manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping time for roughly 30 minutes. Key: First Soul | Second Soul | Third Soul | Fourth Soul Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hax Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Katana Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Heat Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Kings Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users